And Then He Smiled
by Tandy
Summary: Anzu friendly romantic ficlet. One shot.


Little ficlet that's been bugging me for ages… finally here it is!

Warning: Unbeta'd, read at own risk!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me… Kaiba fortunately does, he's tied to my bed even as I type! Mwhahaha! He's mine!

* * *

****

And Then He Smiled

She'd noticed the longing glances he would give her, the ones he thought he hid so well. The jealous flash in his eyes, which he covered up with sneers, were just as obvious whenever she was in male company. He would be amazed, she knew, that he could so easily be read by her. He prided himself in controlling his emotions, in his stoic façade that so easily intimidated others. In his eyes though, she knew the truth, emotion ran rampant there. His pain, fears, passion and anger shone brightly without restraint. It was right there for everyone to see; how was it that only she could see it? Of course, Anzu Mazaki had made a hobby out of studying Seto Kaiba.

Every twitch, every glance, every move, was carefully catalogued in her mind. A lift of an eyebrow often indicated frustration or more often than not, used to show displeasure at whomever he deemed unworthy. A tap on his fingers against his thigh was a sure sign of impatience. A thinning of his lips was often queue to run as fast as possible, for his anger was fast approaching. A twitch in his lips, he only displayed when mildly amused. A smirk often meant danger for whoever was receiving it. What she cherished the most though, was the softening in his ice-cold blue eyes when he looked at his brother. The emotion blazed then, raw and pure, love and devotion so clear that in made her heart ache. Mokuba was definitely his most redeeming quality.

She'd been intrigued at Duelist Kingdom; everything about him was a mystery, a puzzle. She'd always been good at solving puzzles, but she couldn't figure him out. That's when it started, at Duelist Kingdom, her dabbling in Seto. She called him Seto, in her mind he was just Seto.

__

At the end of the day I have everything I need.

Did he really believe that? Probably did. The idiot was apt in the art of denial. She had felt sympathy for him, not pity, for no one felt pity for the great Seto Kaiba. It was impossible to do so, for his holier-than-thou attitude was more irritating than understandable.

Battle city, had been another eye opener, he had saved her life and hadn't even acknowledged her gratitude when she'd given it afterwards. His love for his brother was made even more evident during the Noah fiasco. By then, she was already an expert on Seto Kaiba. She read every article, saw every news report, listened to any gossip featuring the elusive CEO.

The attraction though, had come unexpectedly. She had always known Kaiba was good looking, how could she not, she was a healthy female after all. It was his personality that was a put off. But the more she came to know of him, the more she realized that the act he put up was nothing more than that… a simple act. His eyes told everything, blue eyes that Anzu read with an astounding ability.

Those eyes had been sending her clear messages for while, messages that she was only too happy to receive. She in turn had been sending her own messages, a smile here, and a wink there. The poor boy, though, seemed to be as dense as Jounouchi when it came to matters of the heart.

She sighed, took a look around for the object of her affections and came eye to eye with him. He sent her the same yearning glance and left the overcrowded school cafeteria.

Anzu, somehow knowing that Kaiba would never put his heart on the line, rose and went after him, willing to offer him hers. It had been too long; she needed to put an end to it. She heard her friends calling her, she paid no heed, too intent upon her mission: To Catch A Kaiba. She laughed at herself, half being mirth and half nervousness.

It would be hard, she knew, being in a relationship with him. He was arrogant, mean, taciturn, a sore loser, etc as many of her friends would claim. Yes, he was all that, but he was also so much more. If he could look passed her own faults then she was willing to look pass his.

"Seto!"

He turned around slowly, his face expressionless. "Yes?" He raised that eyebrow, but his eyes shone with expectation.

The remained like that for what seemed an eternity, Anzu looking at him anxiously, Seto looking imposing as he stared down at her. Finally, not knowing any other way to display her feelings, Anzu grabbed the lapels of his trench coat and pulled him down to meet his lips against hers.

He responded instantly, bringing his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him as the kiss deepened. He gave one final delicious nibble on her lower lip before they parted. The hallway they were currently standing in, had gone eerily silent after the population had seemed them kissed, looking up Anzu was startled to see him shooting his famous death glare at the student body. She tugged at the lapels of his trench coat once more, seemingly annoyed at her interruption, he looked down at her, eyebrow in place to show displeasure… and then he smiled.

* * *

How was it?

I know Kaiba was a little OOC, but he has to be a little OOC in any romantic situation right?

I might be persuaded to do another chapter with Kaiba's POV. whispers Review!!!

I'm not sure if that's the exact quote.


End file.
